Derita Ngiklan di TutupLapak
by revabhipraya
Summary: Len tidak menyangka akan ditelepon oleh orang segaptek dan se-random Rin. #HBDkeumCCHINCAY


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** BukaLapak!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Len tidak menyangka akan ditelepon oleh orang segaptek dan se- _random_ Rin.

 **Derita Ngiklan di TutupLapak** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk keumcchi (#HBDkeumCCHINCAY)_

* * *

.

.

.

Nada dering masih bergelayut di ponsel yang dipegang seorang gadis bersurai kuning tepat di depan telinganya. Gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang di ujung sana mengangkat telepon, rupanya. Seseorang di ujung sana itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah—

" _Halo?_ "

—seorang penjual _laptop_ yang iklannya si gadis lihat di salah satu situs iklan terbesar di Indonesia.

TutupLapak.

Sang gadis berdeham pelan sebelum merespons, "Halo? Mas Len, ya?"

" _Iya, benar. Ini siapa, ya?_ "

"Nama saya Rin, kebetulan saya lihat iklan jualan Masnya di TutupLapak."

" _Ooh ... iya, iya. Gimana, Mbak?_ "

"Iya ... jadi saya ini lagi mau beli _laptop_ bekas."

" _Iya, iya._ "

"Cuma saya rada gaptek, jadi saya mau nanya-nanya banyak ke Masnya. Gak apa-apa, Mas?"

" _Eh, saya sih nggak apa-apa Mbak, tapi pulsa Mbaknya?_ "

"Lagi ada gratisan seratus menit kok, Mas."

" _Oh, oke. Silakan, Mbak, silakan._ "

Rin menghela napas lega. Untung saja orang yang ia telepon kali ini baik hati sehingga tidak keberatan meluangkan waktunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rin yang ... sebagian besar tidak lazim. "Pertama merk nih, Mas. Merk _laptop_ yang Masnya jual di TutupLapak apa, ya?"

"Laptop _saya merknya Lenyovo, Mbak, tipe G400s. Warnanya item terus ukurannya empat belas inci. Info ini sih bisa dibaca di situs TutupLapaknya, 'kan?_ "

"Oh, bener juga." Rin menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kiri sambil menggeser kursor _laptop_ -nya dengan tangan kanan. Ponselnya ia jepit di antara telinga dan pundak kiri, berusaha tetap fokus kepada obrolan sambil memerhatikan iklan _laptop_ milik pemuda bernama Len itu. "Lanjut ya Mas, saya sambil lihat iklannya ini. Kalo USB tiga lubang itu maksudnya gimana?"

" _Yaa, buat nyolok USB-nya cuma tiga lubang, Mbak, satu di kanan, dua di kiri._ "

Spontan Rin mengerutkan dahi. "Nyolok USB? USB itu yang kayak gimana, ya?"

" _Itu loh, Mbak, kayak kabel_ mouse _, terus_ flashdisk _,_ hardisk _eksternal juga, yang bentuk colokannya persegi panjang gitu._ "

"Oalah, colokan _flashdisk_! Bilang dong, Mas, dari tadi!"

" _Yah, saya kan gak tau Mbaknya paham dan gak paham di bagian mana._ "

"Hmm ... bener juga, sih."

" _Ada lagi, Mbak?_ "

"Ada! Ada!" Rin kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini Incel Core i3 maksudnya apa ya, Mas?"

" _Itu prosesornya, Mbak. Kalo yang bukan praktisi IT biasanya emang gak paham, sih. Pokoknya i3 itu cukup buat sekadar penggunaan aplikasi standar kayak Word dan kawan-kawannya, aplikasi desain, sama_ game-game _ringan. Kalo buat dipake main Simz 4 mah, mending jangan, Mbak._ "

Rin tertawa pelan. "Ih, Masnya tau aja saya mau _install_ Simz 4!"

" _Insting, Mbak, insting._ "

"Jadi saya gak boleh _install_ Simz 4?"

" _Boleh aja, Mbak, tapi jangan dimainin._ "

"Sama aja bohong _atuh_ , Mas."

" _Kan tadi nanyanya boleh_ install _atau nggak, Mbak, ya boleh aja kalo mau_ install _, mah._ "

"Iya deh, saya yang salah nanya. Boleh saya nanya yang lain lagi, Mas?"

" _Silakan_."

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Rin. Gadis itu kembali bertanya, "Kalo _accutype keyboard_ itu apa, Mas?"

" _Itu jenis_ keyboard _-nya, Mbak. Kalo mau lebih jelas sih, Mbak gugling aja. Susah saya ngejelasinnya kalo di telepon mah, mendingan Mbak liat langsung._ "

"Cuma jenis _keyboard_ aja? Enak dipake ngetik gak?"

" _Kalo kata saya enak sih, Mbak, gak berisik dan gak keras._ "

"Mantap, lah. Lanjut ya, Mas?"

" _Silakan, Mbak._ "

"Kalo ... HDMI dan RGB itu apa, Mas?"

" _Itu sambungan buat layar eksternal gitu, Mbak. Kalo HDMI itu biasanya buat disambungin ke TV, kalo RGB itu disambungin ke proyektor. Eh, RGB juga ada sih, di TV. Pokoknya buat nyambungin ke layar lain deh, Mbak. Mbak tahu kan kalo orang presentasi suka ada layar yang isinya_ Powerpoint _gitu? Nah, itu pake HDMI atau RGB, Mbak._ "

Mulut Rin spontan membentuk huruf O. "Colokan proyektor ya, Mas?"

" _Iya, gitu simpelnya._ "

"Hoo ... sip, sip. Kalo _webcam_ itu apa, Mas?"

" _Buat_ selfie _atau ngobrol lewat Skayp kalo di_ laptop _loh, Mbaaak. Kamera_ laptop _._ "

"Eh? Emangnya di _laptop_ bisa _selfie_?"

" _Bisa dong, Mbak. Mbaknya ke mana aja emang?_ "

Tiba-tiba mode jayus Rin muncul. "Saya sih, rumah-kantor-rumah-kantor aja, Mas. Hehe."

" _... iya, Mbak, oke. Ada lagi yang mau ditanya, gak?_ "

"Hmm ... ini tuh, banyak istilah yang saya gak ngerti, tapi saya mau nanyanya juga bingung gimana. Ada saran gak Mas, bagusnya gimana?"

" _Dibandingin sama_ laptop _Mbak yang sebelumnya aja, sih. Mbak lihat dulu spesifikasinya apa aja, terus bandingin sama spesifikasi_ laptop _saya yang udah saya tulis lengkap di iklan saya. Kalo dirasa spesifikasi_ laptop _saya dengan harganya cocok, baru deh, Mbak beli_ laptop _-nya._ "

Rin, lagi-lagi, mengerutkan dahi. Bisa-bisa gadis itu keriput di ujung telepon jika terus-terusan mengerutkan dahi hanya karena sepotong kalimat dari lawan bicaranya. "Mas gak perlu ngajarin saya cara pake TutupLapak, saya udah ngerti, kok."

" _Iya, Mbak, saya cuma jelasin cara beli_ laptop _yang baik, benar, dan efektif. Saya sering kayak gitu soalnya, dan syukurnya, saya selalu dapat_ laptop _yang tidak merugikan saya._ "

"Oh, gitu. Emang ada yang suka merugikan Masnya? Mantan, ya?"

" _Tolong jangan membahas ke arah sana, Mbak, saya bahkan gak kenal Mbak tapi ini rasanya sakit ya, disinggung begitu._ "

"Ehe, maaf, Mas, saya cuma bercanda. Saya juga punya mantan kok, lima orang. Yang satu putus gara-gara dianya selingkuh, padahal saya sebegini perhatiannya loh sama dia. Yang dua putus gara-gara dia pindah ke luar negeri terus hilang kontak, pas dia balik, eh, dia malah ngajak putus bukannya ngasih cincin kawin. Yang tiga putus gara-gara dianya _psycho_. Yang empat—"

" _Mbak, maaf motong, tapi kayaknya itu urusan pribadi yang saya gak perlu tahu, deh. Saya bahkan nggak kenal Mbaknya, buat apa Mbak cerita soal ... ehem, mantan, yang belum tentu juga saya kenal?_ "

Rin menepuk dahinya pelan. Keceplosan! "Eh, aduh ... maaf, Mas. Saya suka kelepasan kalo udah bahas, ehem, mantan. Rasanya asyik aja gitu _ngacoblak_ soal mantan ke orang yang gak dikenal, salah satu cara buat mengakrabkan diri, gitu, hehe."

"Ngacoblak _itu apa, Mbak?_ "

"Ngomong, Mas, ngomong."

" _Saya udah ngomong ini, Mbak._ "

Rin terkekeh. "Maksud saya, _ngacoblak_ itu artinya ngomong, Mas."

" _Oh. Hehe, jadi saya yang salah tangkep, nih._ "

Lagi, Rin dilanda kebingungan. "Eh? Masnya lagi mancing?"

" _Lah? Kenapa jadi mancing?_ "

"Tadi bilang salah tangkep, 'kan? Emangnya yang ketangkep apa? Teri?"

" _... maksud saya, saya salah tangkep maksud kalimat Mbak._ "

"Ooh ... saya juga salah tangkep, Mas, hehe."

" _Mbaknya gak lagi mancing, 'kan?_ "

"Nggak, Mas. Saya lagi duduk di teras rumah saya, hehe."

" _Oh, hehe, iya._ "

"Hehe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Jadi gimana, Mbak? Jadi beli_ laptop _saya? Udah bonus tas_ laptop _juga, loh._ "

"Oh iya, lupa. Tapi saya belum ngebandingin spesifa ... spesiki ... spes—"

" _Spesifikasi, Mbak._ "

Telunjuk tangan kanan Rin spontan terangkat ke atas. "Nah, itu. Saya belum ngebandingin."

" _Kalo gitu gini deh, merk dan nomor seri_ laptop _Mbak yang sebelumnya apa?_ "

"Eh ... bisa tahu darimana ya, Mas?"

" _Ambil_ laptop _-nya coba._ "

Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gak ada, Mas ..."

" _Kok bisa gak ada? Udah dijual duluan?_ "

"Bukan, Mas, saya gak punya ..."

" _... gak punya?_ "

"Iya, ini saya mau beli _laptop_ buat yang pertama kalinya, makanya gaptek begini, gak ngerti apa-apa."

"..."

"Mas?"

" _Harusnya Mbak bilang dong dari awal, jadi saya nggak ngomong panjang-lebar gak guna begini._ "

"Eh? Guna kok, Mas!"

" _Emang Mbaknya ngerti saya ngomongin apa dari tadi?_ "

"Nggak juga, sih ..."

" _Ya udah! Besok kita ketemu aja Mbak, saya jelasin semuanya. Mbak domisili di mana?_ "

"Di Rodadung, Mas."

" _Sama, saya juga Rodadung. Rodadung mananya?_ "

"Saya di Kecilbage."

" _Saya di Pojokberung. Gimana kalo ketemuan di restoran yang ada di sekitar daerah rumah Mbak aja? Saya yang nyamper ke sana deh, saya yang butuh duit soalnya._ "

"Ih, Masnya pengertian banget! Pingin saya pacarin, deh!"

" _... Mbak, meski saya emang lagi jomblo, saya gak akan langsung nembak Mbak gara-gara ini, ya._ "

"Hehe, bercanda, Mas."

" _Ya udah. Besok siang ya Mbak, jam sebelas. Nanti saya kabarin lagi pas saya udah nyampe di sana. Jangan sampe lupa Mbak, sayang_ laptop _-nya._ "

"Iya, iya, makasih banyak, Mas."

" _Sama-sama._ "

Lalu telepon ditutup, tentunya oleh pihak penjual yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan kecerewetan Rin yang tiada duanya. Rin juga heran mengapa ia bisa secerewet itu terhadap orang baru, orang baru yang akan ia beli pula barangnya, bukan orang baru sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau akibat dari kekesalan Len terhadap Rin adalah ... Len membatalkan transaksi mereka?!

Rin jadi was-was.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Rin membeli _laptop_ Len, tanpa negosiasi berarti. Harga sesuai dengan keinginan keduanya, yaitu sama dengan yang tertera di TutupLapak.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak kunjung pacaran.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

#HBDkeumCCHINCAY #HBDKeumcchi #hbdkeumCCHIMOL #HBDRifina #HBDIpin

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SI RECEH NAN MASO RIFINA! Semoga kamu senantiasa dapat mengambil segala sisi positif di dalam suatu kejadian! Semoga kamu senantiasa dapat menyikapi segala macam kejadian dengan ke'adem'an yang kamu miliki! Semoga "kebanyakan mikir" yang kamu punya di otak itu berkurang! Semoga kamu makin jago gambar dan ngedesain—dan semakin semangat ngemaso! Selamat kepala dua!

Fanfiksi ini aku dedikasikan kepada kamu yang doyan lagu BukaLapak—informasi ini didapatkan dari Saudari siucchi—dan sedang berulang tahun hari ini! Semoga fanfiksi receh nan geje ini cukup menghibur harimu, ya! Maafin aku yang sengaja gak ngucapin karena mau ngucapin lewat sini ... :"D

Untuk semua yang membaca tulisan ini, mohon maafkan kegejean tersirat saya di dalam fanfiksi ini. Mungkin kalian kecewa karena fanfiksi ini kelewat _random_ , tapi apa daya, _random_ itu menyenangkan. Semoga kalian menikmati tulisan ini selayaknya aku menikmati proses penulisannya. XD

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
